Dare or Dare: WarriorDude Style
by MrHyphen
Summary: Well, this is like most truth or dare, except, no truth! My second fanfic thank you. Rated T for violence and death, but they all come back to life. :D
1. Starting with Firestar!

Hello Everyone. This will be my second fan fic. Not much of a fanfic as a torture time for cats we hate and made up cats!! I will be your host WarriorDude. Today is the cat we all LOVE soooooo much, Firestar.

WarriorDude: Firestar, welcome. Please take a seat.

Firestar: No thanks.

WarriorDude: Take a seat right now or else. *claps paws*  
*giant pool of smily faces pops out of nowhere*

Firestar: *shrieks* Smiley faces! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, I'll sit.

WarriorDude: Very good. Thank you. Now, this is a dare or dare thing all right? No truth.

Firestar: Yes sir.

WarriorDude: Good, I like that.

Firestar: Thank you.

WarriorDude: Thank you what?

Firestar: Thank you sir.

WarriorDude: Good. Anyway your dare is to get a sex change and marry Dovekit.

Firestar: What! What's the other one?

WarriorDude: Telling Sandstorm you licked Dustpelt's nipple and enjoyed it.

Firestar: Oh my Starclan. How am I supposed to choose?

WarriorDude: There is an alternate thing. . . .

Firestar: *kisses WarriorDude's paws* What is it, please tell me.

WarriorDude: *smugly* You do both of them.

Firestar: All right, you're messed up, I'm outta here.  
*Takes one step and falls into pool of Smiley faces*

Firestar: *screams* HELP!!!!

WarriorDude: Will you do a dare?

Firestar: Yes, I promise. Get me OUT OF HERE!

WarriorDude: *claps paws*

Firestar: All right, I choose . . . . . .

WarriorDude: Hurry up, we don't have all day. Choose or into the smileys you go.

Firestar: All right, I choose telling Sandstorm.

WarriorDude: Very Good. *claps paws*  
*WarriorDude and Firestar have teleported to Thunderclan Camp*

WarriorDude: Did I mention you had to announce it to the whole clan?

Firestar: NO WAY! I won't do it.

WarriorDude: All right then, choose Dovekit or smileys.

Firestar: *pales* I'll do this dare.  
*Firestar climbs onto Highledge*

Firestar: All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under Highledge for a clan meeting.

WarriorDude: *rubs paws* muhahahahahaha! This is going to be good.

Firestar: Sandstorm, I have to tell you something.

Sandstorm: *suspiously* What is it?

Firestar: *gulps* I licked Dustpelts nipple and liked it.

Rest of clan and Sandstorm: *silence*

Sandstorm: You little!  
*Sounds of pain was heard while the camera shows a choir of kits singing because it was too bloody for the next 24 hours*

Sandstorm: All right Dustpelt, your next.

*For the next 24 hours, Dustpelt was mangled*

WarriorDude: hehe, well, that's your show for today, see you next time!

How do you think guys. R&R and tell me who I should torture next. I'm definitely gonna do Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Crowfeather and Leafpool.


	2. New Year Special: Crowy and Leafpool

WarriorDude: Welcome to a special New year Edition, We're gonna do 2 cats instead of one. Let's welcome mates Leafpool and Crowfeather! *claps paws*

*Leafpool and Crowfeather somehow appear*

Crowd: *screams*

Leafpool: *Shivers*

Crowfeather: How did I get here?

WarriorDude: Magic! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leafpool: You're crazy.

WarriorDude: So I've been told, but anyway, let's get on with the dares.

Crowfeather: Why should we?

WarriorDude: Cause if we don't . . . . *claps paws*

*vat of kumquats come out of nowhere*

Crowfeather: Oh my f****** lord! Get me outta here!

WarriorDude: Will you do the dare?

Crowfeather: Yes! Yes! I promise.

WarriorDude: Good!

Crowfeather: Now, what are the dares?

WarriorDude: The first one, mate ALL of your kits.

Crowfeather: No frickin way man.

WarriorDude: All right, your other choice is . . . . . . . . .

Crowfeather: Just get it over with!

Leafpool: Don't torture my Crowy!

WarriorDude: Get out of this! *claps paws*

*Leafpool is gagged and chained to a wall*

WarriorDude: Good, she stay until I start on her. Anyway, your second dare,

Crowfeather: Yes. . . . . .

WarriorDude: There isn't one. You have to do the first one.

Crowfeather: *goggle eyed*

WarriorDude: Or the kumquats?

Kumquats: *chitter chatter chomp*

Crowfeather: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! *runs around in fright*

WarriorDude: Do the dare.

Crowfeather: *whimpers* Ok. Fine, I will.

Warriordude: *claps paws*

*WarriorDude, Crowfeather, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionclaw, and Breezepelt are in a hidden chamber somewhere in the middle of nowhere*

WarriorDude: *snicker* *claps paws and becomes invisible*

Hollyleaf: *hisses* What are you doing here?

Crowfeather: I don't have a choice, that cat WarriorDude- Wait, where is he?

Lionclaw: *sighs* There goes his imagination.

WarriorDude: *whispers so only Crowfeather can hear* I have a little surprise for you.

Crowfeather: What?

WarriorDude: Just start it now.

*whole TV screen is blotted out as blood and pieces of Crowfeather go flying.*

WarriorDude: *claps paws*

*Crowfeather comes back to life*

WarriorDude: *claps paws* continue.

*Vat of kumquats appear as Crowfeather starts again*

Crowfeather: WAHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GLUG!!!!

*Crowfeather's head pops off*

Crowfeather's Head: Get back over here body:

Crowfeather's Body: I can't see, where are you?

Crowfeather's Head: I'm over here!

Crowfeather's Body: I can't hear you either!

Crowfeather's Head: Damn it!

WarriorDude and his kits: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Jayfeather: ROFLMAO!

WarriorDude: *snicker*

Crowfeather's Body: AHHHHHH! KUMQUATS IN MY STOMACH!

Crowfeather's Head: I'll save you! *rolls over to body*

Crowfeather's Body: Help! HELP! **HELP!**

Crowfeather's Head: *crops down neck into stomach*

Crowfeather''s Body: My head is in my stomach. WTF?

Hollyleaf: How is his body talking?

WarriorDude: Who cares?

Lionclaw: *Laughing so hard he can't breathe and dies*

WarriorDude: *claps paws*

Lionclaw: Thanks!

WarriorDude: Yeah sure.

Crowfeather's Head: AHHHHHHH! KUMQUATS EVERYWHERE! *starts biting*

*Bites his bodoy in half*

WarriorDude: *laughs* *claps paws* All right. Enough for now. Let's hang him up by Firestar and start on Leafpool. *claps paws*

* Crowfeather disappears*

WarriorDude: Oh yeah, Breezepelt, we don't need you, so we'll keep you in the holding cell with Ashfur and Leafpool. Bye! *claps paws*

*Breezepelt disappears*

Lionclaw: Yeah! Let's go!

WarriorDude: *claps paws*

*WarriorDude, Hollyleaf, Lionclaw, and Jayfeather appear in the room Leafpool is chained in with a poof!*

WarriorDude: Hello Leafpool!

Leafpool: What do you want from me?

Hollyleaf: To see you get tortured.

Lionclaw: Yeah.

Leafpool: *tiredly* What's the dare?

WarriorDude: Ok, the first one is being left in a room for a whole moon with your kits and let them devise tortures. The second is. . . . . . . . . . .

Leafpool: . . . . . . . . . . . Tell me already.

WarriorDude: All right. Leave Crowfeather for Nightcloud.

Leafpool: Excuse me?

WarriorDude: Scratch that. Your kits or. . . . . . . . . . . . *Claps paws*

Leafpool: Oh no!

*vat of vanilla pudding*

Leafpool: *gasp* Yay! *jumps into pudding and starts eating*

*eats for 2 days*

Leafpool: **BURRRRRRRRRP! ***Leafpool's stomach is the size of an elephant*

WarriorDude: Now, Hollyleaf, Lionclaw, Jayfeather, she's all yours.

Jayfeather: YAY! *Jumps on Leafpool and starts tearing her to shreds*

Kitty Choir: MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!

Ad Kat: Buy this kitty kat singing DVD and you'll be singing like them!

*Leafpool was now only a pelt decorating the warriors den*

Lionclaw: Ahhhh. Leafpool was delicious.

Hollyleaf: YUM! I gonna buy me some more Leafpool steaks.

Jayfeather: Get me one too!

WarriorDude: *claps paws*

*Leafpool went disappears into the "Tortured Room" for display*

WarriorDude: There you have it. Until next time, bye!

If you would like to submit a dare, follow this format, just copy and paste and fill the blanks into the review box.

Cat: (could be made up)

Dare #1:

Dare#2:

Punishment:

Other Ideas:

THX!


End file.
